1. Field
This disclosure relates to a composition for forming a silica layer, a method of manufacturing a silica layer, and a silica layer manufactured according to the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of semiconductor technology, researches on a semiconductor memory cell with high integration and a high speed have been made in order to increase integration in a smaller semiconductor chip and improve performance. However, as the semiconductor requires high integration and a space between wires becomes narrower, a RC delay, a cross-talk, deterioration of a response speed and/or the like may occur and thus, causes a problem in terms of a semiconductor interconnection. In order to solve this problem, appropriate separation among devices may be needed. Accordingly, the appropriate separation among devices is performed by widely using a silica layer formed of a silicon-containing material as an interlayer insulating layer of a semiconductor device, a planarization layer, a passivation film, an insulation layer among devices and the like. The silica layer is used as a protective layer, an insulation layer and the like for a display device and the like as well as the semiconductor device. The silica layer is formed by coating a silicon-containing material in a set or predetermined region of a device and curing it, but defects on a surface of the silica layer may have an unfavorable effect on a yield and reliability of the device.